


Lazy mornings with Calum

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Forever and Always [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, calum imagine, sorry the other guys aren't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically you just spend your morning with Calum. that's it. there's not much to this story sorry lol </p>
<p>also excuse the bad writing i'm just starting to write fanfictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy mornings with Calum

You wake up to the most annoying sound you can imagine: the dreaded alarm clock.   
Ugh. You start to roll over, but you then realize you can’t because your boyfriend Calum is clinging too tightly to you.   
“caal” you mumble. “Cal. You’ve got to let go of me, I can’t turn off the alarm.” You try to reason with him.   
“noo” he says, but his voice is muffled a little because his face is buried in your side.   
“I don’t wanna get up.”   
You try a different approach, softly brushing the hair away from his face until you’ve found his eye   
“Caaaaaaluuuum” you quietly say. You try to pry open his eye, but he shuts it tightly.   
“Nooo.” He says.   
“I’ve got a queeeessstion for youuu!” you say, as enthusiastically as you can in your sleepy state.   
“what do you want?” he asks.   
“who lives in a pineapple under the sea?” you sing quietly, knowing it will kill him if he doesn’t respond. You wait for a total of 7 seconds, a new record, before he lets go of you and sits up in one swift movement, singing quite loudly; “SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!”   
you laugh, grabbing your phone from the bedside table and turning off the alarm before he clings onto you again. You put it back before Calum can reclaim you.   
“so now we’ve got that out of the way” you say, “good morning Calum.”   
He stretches and moans before laying back down again and moving so that your head is resting on his chest.   
“good morning, babe.” He replies, softly playing with your messy bedhead. He’s been doing this every morning that you’ve slept together for the past year. He likes to do this as sort of a timer for how long you two can stay in bed, to avoid staying in bed all day and starving, because, really, you both would do that in a heartbeat.   
You can only stay in bed until all of the tangles from your hair are gone, unless you’re running late.   
“Happy Saturday.” He says.   
You hum in response, happy that it’s finally the weekend.   
“What are we doing today, Y/N?” He asks you.   
You like how he assumes that you will spend the day together, which, of course, you will.   
“I don’t know…how about we start with some breakfast and then play some fifa?” you ask, and he smiles as he finishes the last knot in your hair.   
“ok” he says.   
You get up first, picking out a fresh pair of sweatpants to replace your pajama shorts, and a comfy short sleeved top to pair it with. You hop in the shower, brush your teeth and wash your face before handing the bathroom over to Calum.   
While he’s getting ready, you head out into the kitchen to start a kettle on the stove to help battle the cold winter weather outside, and start making some toast. Neither of you eat much more in the mornings.   
Once he gets out of the shower, you and Calum settle down on the couch to watch some cartoons and cuddle. When the kettle goes off, you both groan.   
You get up and make the tea while Calum sets up the Xbox for some Fifa. When you come back with the mugs, you set them down on the coffee table and you’re about to sit down and continue cuddling with Calum when you realize that he’s not there.   
You look around, confused, when suddenly you’re tackled onto the couch. You scream a little, flailing around until you’re lying on your back on the couch, facing a laughing Calum.   
You roll your eyes, and to shut him up, lean forward and press your lips to his. He stops laughing immediately, and you smile, breaking away for a moment.   
“You’re so mean” you chide him.   
“But you still love me” he laughs. You giggle as well, nodding your head and blushing slightly.   
You two kiss again before sitting down on the couch to play some fifa while your tea cools down. You beat Calum in the first game, but probably only because when you shot at the goalie, you distracted Calum with a kiss to the cheek, and he would turn around for more only to find you shouting “GOAAAALL!” and doing a victory dance.  
When the tea is cooled, you switch the tv back over to cable and watch some nickelodeon. Calum sips his tea, looking at you and smiling.   
“What?” you ask him.   
“What do you mean, what?” he says.   
“Why are you staring at me?” you ask him.   
“Because you’re beautiful.” He simply replies.   
You laugh, asking him: “did you really just...”   
“Yup” he laughs, “I just did.”   
You fake getting shot. “oh no, the fault in our stars feels!”   
Calum starts laughing, and so do you. He puts down his tea and reaches his arms out for a cuddle, making grabby motions with his hands.   
You smile, putting down your tea next to his and melting into his arms.   
It’s funny, how many things you’ve done today, and it’s not even 10 in the morning.   
“I love you.” You say to him.   
“I love you too, Angel.” He replies, wrapping his arms tighter around you and kissing the top of your head.   
“Forever and always?” you ask him, turning to look him in the eyes.   
“Of course, Y/N. Forever and Always.” Calum replies.   
He smiles at you, the edges of his chocolate brown eyes crinkling. You turn your head back towards the television, satisfied, and snuggle even closer to Calum. All you want to do is stay there, forever and always.


End file.
